


Celebrity Big Brother: SVT Edition

by Aristotle_410



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mingyu is shirtless alot in this, Nudity, Possessive Mingyu, a lot of drama, creds to them for the title, frisky scenes, hot tubs, inspired by Celebrity Big Brother, jealous mingyu, meanie centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: Celebrities move into a house completely cut off from the outside world. Only chaos can ensue. But there's always room for romance.You decide which celebrities will stay in the house for a chance to win or be voted out.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Other couples - Relationship, They're technically celebrity couples lol, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Celebrity Big Brother: SVT Edition

_ Our fairy tale is about to begin. Adventure and magic lie within. The housemates are ready to start the first chapter. But will they live happily ever after? _

_ Fat chance! _

~ The Red Carpet ~

The crowd began cheering as the massive football-shaped eyeball on the wall lit up in a dazzling aquamarine, signaling that the show was starting. ‘Whoop whoop’s rang out from every corner of the small boxed-in outdoor stadium and from every level in the bleachers. The lights may have been bright and overwhelming with all of the colors but no one complained since it warmed them up in the cold. The speakers rumbled as fast-paced music began to play, followed by the announcer being patched into the microphone. 

_ “Please welcome your host, Eric Nam!”  _

Cameras turned to capture the show host’s entrance from the eyeball and he was greeted with another round of cheers and whoops as he graced the audience with his well-tailored suit and tie. In fact he looked more like a bachelor than the host of a reality TV show. 

“Hello and welcome to the live launch of Celebrity Big Brother! It’s our twentieth season can you believe it?” he chuckled, gesturing towards the crowd. “Woo hoo!” 

“Now, Winter has been harsh on us all but let's hope that the cold is just as effective as the heat in causing tension and drama. But now that I think about it, with the guests we’ll be having in the house I doubt the weather will be necessary. Things will definitely escalate  _ very quickly _ . Now the house has had a wicked transformation and it’s now fit for a nightmare story.”

“Woo!”

“All of the past seasons we’ve had a magical beginning but I can’t say this season will be magical. From the very start we’ve concocted a twist just for you. Yes! Big Brother has a mischievous mission for our first celebrity houseguest tonight! Shall we get started?”

“Yes!” 

“Okay! Now, as you know, every great fairytale… needs a wicked witch!”

“Boo!” 

Eric could only smile, winking at the camera.

“It’s celebrity housemate number one!” he sang cheekily, stepping aside as the audience turned their heads to the big LED jumbotron attached to the side of the stadium. 

“Everybody wants to be loved and everybody wants sweet nothings to be whispered into their ears. I think that’s a distasteful lifestyle and if you’re one of those people then you can trot off. My name is Jeon Wonwoo and I’m known as the biggest k*nt in Korea. I don’t like short people. I don’t like people named Jisoo. I think it says something about their intelligence. Of course I don’t like stupid people. If you’re stupid I don’t think you should be allowed to vote. 

As you can see, I’m best known for telling it like it is. 

I’m an author and a columnist for a revered newspaper and I think my provocative style is essential for promoting national debate. The reason why I’m so successful is because I say what people are thinking but don’t have the guts to say. I quite like being a villain even though sometimes people would like to discredit my opinions. These days, a ‘boo’ and a hiss is what wins arguments. Forget about writing dissertations. 

I’m very happy to be unpopular and I’m not bothered when the twitter mob tries to get me cancelled. I’m glad I’m giving those beanie-hat wearing, cheeto-stained finger, thick-rimmed glasses-wearing keyboard warriors something to do with their pathetic lives. You either love me or hate me. 

Whenever I speak I spit acid, so watch out. If you are short. If you are stupid. If you have tattoos and piercings all over your body. If you are a mom of ten kids driving around in a minivan wearing yoga pants, then you’re not someone I want to be associated with. You’re probably sitting on your sofa petting your cat and eating a tub of icecream as you watch this show. Get a grip. Man up. 

I’m going to get very bored in the Big Brother house. I’m hoping there will be a lot of material to work with. I’m going to be bored with people who look in the mirror a lot. Bored of people who take selfies saying they ‘felt like it’ but really they went into the bathroom to get their makeup on. Bored with people who are ridiculous. 

The Big Brother house will be… boring.”

Eric grimaced at the camera, shoving a hand in his pocket as he spoke into the microphone.

“And now, a round of applause for Jeon Wonwoo!”

The silhouette of the tall and skinny Jeon Wonwoo appeared in the pupil of the giant eyeball. He stood there confidently, basking in the yellow stage lights with his hands on his hips. Rock music began to play, prompting him to step down the stairs, excitably landing on his heeled boots as he smiled devilishly at the crowd. Wearing royal blue, dazzling sequin and tight-fitting black pants, the black eye shadow made him out to be the monster they were all waiting for.

The audience gave their loudest ‘boos’ be he embraced them, strutting his stuff and striking poses. He cupped his ear as a loud burst of ‘boos’ hit him in the face, egging the crowd on to throw everything they had at him. 

The camera panned from shots of him in person to the grouchy and scowling faces of the jumbotron’s pre-recorded video of him for extra effect.

The red carpet walkway was an elevated aisle above the audience pit, allowing him to wave at all his haters and smile. He even went as far as to stick his nose out at a group of people holding up signs with ‘x’ marks on his face, giving them all a mocking thumbs down and playing along with them. 

He confidently strode down the walkway, meeting up with the host and hugging him amongst the incessant booing.

“Hello!”

“Hello, are you alright?” he smiled, kissing Eric on the cheek.

“I’m alright! How are you?” the older man replied, flabbergasted that he wasn’t sobbing and teary-eyed from the crowd’s response.

“I’m good thank you!” 

“That’s quite the reaction!” 

“I know! I love them! I love their chants too! Them and their little clapping hand-puppets. It’s cute.”

Eric chuckled, trying not to enable the boy even more.

“Now-” he said, resting his hands on his knees and trying to regain his composure. “I’ve seen a lot of folks come through that eye to some boos, not quite as bad. And-”

“Hey that’s rude!” Wonwoo laughed, pointing at a man in the audience who was giving him the middle finger with both hands.

“And you have probably taken it the best I’ve ever seen. It doesn’t seem to get to you Won.”

“Aww, I think it’s nice that people get involved. Obviously some people aren’t intelligent enough to come up with anything other than a-”

“Boooo!”

Wonwoo laughed, throwing his hands up.

“Jisoo! We must have some ‘Jisoo’s in the audience!” 

“Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!” the crowd chanted, egging him on.

Wonwoo let his head fall back in laughter, raising up his finger and chanting along with them.

“Cmon! I can’t hear you!” 

“Okay! Not a great start!” Eric smiled nervously. “So you said you think you’ll get bored?”

Wonwoo nodded, holding Eric’s arms like an endearing spouse.

“I will for sure. Unfortunately I won’t have my Dispatch articles to write, nor will I have a pen or paper handy. I’ll be barren.”

“You won’t have anything but you will have your fellow housemates. Get in there!” 

“You got it Mr. Nam. Thank you!” Wonwoo bowed, prancing up the stairs to the grand entrance of the Celebrity Big Brother house as the announcer’s voice came back on the microphone.

_ “He ran in the 2016 legislative elections but lost the primary due to lack of support. Wonwoo has characterized himself as a warlock who eats rocks for breakfast. He’s once called for a ban on elderly people at the grocery store, claiming they buy everything in bulk and that they take forever at the checkout line.” _

Wonwoo stopped at the raised platform of the doorstep, waving to the rest of the crowd as he waited for the doors to open.

Alas they rolled into the walls and he skipped inside on his boots, running his hand playfully along the staircase railing down into the bowels of the Big Brother house.

“I’m quite secretly pleased there’s someone called Jisoo. Probably the level of intelligence you’d expect.” he laughed, talking to himself. Even if the house was yet to be filled with more contestants, his voice didn’t echo. The carpets and furnishings made sure of that. Despite the house’s vastness it still maintained an air of coziness. Perhaps it wasn’t that bad.

“Nice, very modern kitchen.” Wonwoo nodded, grazing his hand across the marble countertops as he made his way past the sink and stove.

“Very beautiful marble. Or granite. Who knows? I appreciate how homey it is. I see an island. Very middle class. I like an island”

Wonwoo grimaced as his eyes met the wall, the very end to all of the space that the floor plan had to it.

“No exercise bike. No treadmill.” he laughed disappointedly.

“It’ll have to do, I guess. This could be all the space I have-”

He was interrupted by a crack of thunder, ringing throughout the room with a starchy electronic sound. The wall lights flickered and the sound of howling wind flooded his ears, directing him towards the large vertical mirror on the other side of the room.

“C’mon Big Brother, give me everything you got.” 

“Hello, Wonwoo.” a coy and mischievous voice said slowly in the midst of a masked face manifesting in the mirror.

“Is that the Busan dialect?” he scoffed, putting a hand on his hip.

“Welcome, I am the enchanted mirror. I see everything and I always speak the truth. Much like you Wonwoo, I tell it like it is. That outfit was rather ill judged, wasn't it Wonwoo?”

“I rather like it as it goes. I’m not sure if that’s a different dialect you are speaking or if it’s because of your lip injections.”

“Wonwoo.” the robotic voice called him, ignoring his insult.

“Hmm?”

“I need your help.”

“Tough.” 

“Tonight, you will become the voice of the enchanted mirror and pass judgment - brutally honest judgment - on the housemates.”

“Sure, but do I have to speak in the Busan dialect?” 

“In 140 characters or less. You know how to do that, don’t you Wonwoo?”

“I do.”

“Tonight you will choose two of the least entertaining celebrities that have entered the house. You will then reenter the house as a normal housemate and the others will think it is I that have chosen the two celebrities.”

“Wonwoo?”

“Yes!”

“Please step inside the enchanted mirror.”

Another crack of thunder broke the howling sound of the wind and the mirror slowly retracted into the wall. 

Wonwoo could only laugh, stepping inside and behind the wall.

~ The Red Carpet ~

“And so Wonwoo has been given the power to pass judgment with his poison pen! But what he doesn’t know is that with power comes a price to pay. Mwahaha!” Eric laughed, staring into the camera.

“Woo hoo!”

“I love that bit!” Eric cackled, fist-pumping the air.

“Now all that we need to do is send some more housemates in right after the break!” 

  
  
  


_ Your program will resume shortly. _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Wonwoonator1
> 
> Thank you all for reading I really appreciate it!


End file.
